


The Man Next Door

by The_artist_of_art123



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_artist_of_art123/pseuds/The_artist_of_art123
Summary: From the very beginning, all I knew was, if you don't mess with people, people won't mess with you, I promise you that much, cuz I lived with my so told family that way but still didn't learn half of it, and had to learn the rest the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

From the very beginning, all I knew was, if you don't mess with people, people won't mess with you, ok?, but I'd just gotten home from school one day and as usual my parents say nothing to me along with my two sisters, Kyla and Maya, I believe that's what there names are? I know I know, you may think that it's weird not to know your own parents and siblings names, but, hey! Don't put the blame on me! they had never talk to me in the first place! But anyway, we are getting quite sidetracked, so, let's get back to the actual story shall we? My name is Dylan I'm just about 18 and I don't know why my parents gave me a name in the first place! but I never talk to them anyway, so, how am I to know!?

I walk past my mom and dad sitting in the front-room watching tv.....normal, and even though I walked right in front of them they ignored me, also quite normal, but on my way to my bedroom I had to walk through the kitchen passing my sisters, they noticed me walk in, they had stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at me still staying silent till I left the kitchen. When I opened my door to my bedroom I got a room full of nothing, except for a couple suitcases, of....... what I guess had clothes in them. In that case I figured that it was my time to move out.

I grabbed those bags and walked out to the front- room where I saw my supposed family. They all stared at me making me a bit unsettled. I start making my way to the screen door when my dad rushes to help me out. Quite confused, I rush to my car and drive off still having that feeling of being stared down by those freaks. 

Driving to my friends house wondering why my family never talked to me at all I get to his house. knocking on my friends front door yelling "Hey dude you in there? I was just needing a place to stay!" waiting for the door to swing right open, I look around the house and realize that nobody's home. I walk back to my car thinking of what to do, and where else to go. Stumped, I sat in my car for a while and started to dose off. 

Next thing that I know, I was in the back seat of my car specifically remembering that I was in the front.


	2. “I Told You It......!”

"Wh...... what the hell?" I mumble to myself "H..... how did I get in the back seat?!"

"Uhh, I put you back there, DUH!"

I jump back in my seat not even noticing that there was someone in the driver seat, but he must have felt the jolt of the car cuz he turned his head slightly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down dude! It's just me, Jake" he turn to face me, "you sleep like a rock dude" 

he said with a smile. 

I relaxed, sat back, and said " I have a question..... why did you put me in the back seat when you could have just sat in the back seat yourself? And why didn...." I look out the window of the car and realize that we where at some place different.

"Well this is why Dylan" he hung his head "this was my grandpas house...... he died not too long ago and he gave me his house" a tear ran down his face, I placed by hand on his shoulder saying "it's alright bro, we both know he's in a better place, there's no need to worry"

"yeah I know" he said lifting his head "and i also figured that you would want to stay with me because, well one, you were in your car sleeping, and second you have baggage right there next to you, but on the other hand this is a nice neighborhood and the house is just big enough for the both of us!" 

"Is there a catch to any of this??"

"Well....... there IS one thing, my grandpa warned me about." A scared look sparked in his eyes and  ,"before my grandpa died he told me a little more about the Man Who lived in the house numbered 4" he pointed in front of us to show where this mans house was "the thing is, this man lives right there, right next Door, he didn't tell me much  but my grandpa never really explained the man in too much detail, I also remember back when we were just small and all that he said was 'now don't go running onto that mans yard boy, that's if you don't want to be able to speak ever again,' I'd thought he was always Kidding till one day I saw my ex friend run into that yard to get is favorite ball, but once he stepped one foot on that grass he froze." He paused for a bit getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Well? What happened??" 

He snapped back saying, "he just stood there no other emotion on his face other than fear, but before I could see anything else my grandpa turned me around and walked me to the house, and I asked 'grandpa, what was wrong with him? Wh-' but he just cut me off and said 'you don't need to know my boy I promise you that' but from then on I never saw that kid ever again" 

we sat in the silence for a bit till I broke it saying "Well why don't we go Check out your house so we can we can see what we have to do!" 

"Sounds like a good idea let's do that" he said with a tear in his eye as he smiled widely.

We got out of the car and out on the sidewalk. We both stand there just staring at the two story house in front of us. I start walking down the skinny stone path to the porch, Jake following me looks off to that mans house, till we got to the door when I said "Will you do the honors?" Presenting the door.

"Why me?"

"Well That should be obvious!"

He looks at the door "I don't understand" he said in a mocking tone, I drop my hands and glair at him, he smiles and say "Ok! Ok! Geese I was just joking!" We both laugh as we walked into the house.

We walked into the living room when I realized that all the furniture and appliances were still in the house and working. 

"yeah my grandpa decided to keep all these things in his house so when I came along to take care of it I wou-" a large bang came from upstairs cutting him off, like something hit wood. We walk to the stairs Jake gesturing me to go first "why do I have to go first!?"

"cuz your the strongest! And anyway i bet it's just an animal, this house hasn't had human attention for a while."

"True" I say as I start up the soft carpeted stars. We look through every room till we get to the last one. Always first I quickly swing open the door. I take a couple steps in the room when I notice something on the floor. I pause sticking my arm out to stop Jake, when I asked "what is that??" I pointed, Jake looked closer and realized that it was an animal, he faces me "see!!! I told you it was an animal!!!" He said in a mocking tone, I walk a bit closer and realize that it was dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I don’t really have anything to say for this chapter but except for one thing..... if you have any ideas plz comment what you have! Thank you! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sort of a weird story I know! And this is just the beginning, but it's better than nothing? Am I right?? But anyway if you liked it this far please comment any ideas that you so happily have, so for the next part that it may be I guess, better, in a sense, but anyway, see you in the next part!!


End file.
